London Town
by Marionetteateret
Summary: uhmmm yea. Kid America and England. Cute story? heh.


It was raining in England rather hard this fall. It was the end of fall, so it was going to snow soon. But, until then, the rain was just raining harder than usual.  
>To make matters worse, Arthur was being <em>mean. <em>He so rudely told Alfred he wasnt allowed to go play outside- even if he had his special blue rain boots _and _an umbrella. So when he put up a protest, he was told to go into his room and not come out until dinner.  
>How could he be so mean? <em>Dinner! <em>That was like... hours and hours and hours away; even if it was already 3 pm. So, the little American pouted and sat on the floor in his room; picking up toys that were once so exciting, but are now so suddenly boring. He kicked off his shoes and threw off his jacket, laying on the floor and spreading out his body. Just sitting there was so boring for a 6 year old boy. He wanted to go out and do things.

It wasn't till the phone rang that he decided to get up. It wasn't a sudden thing, actually took the little boy a second or two to decide of he wanted to get up or not. And, once he did, he casually walked to the door of his room and peaked out of it.  
>"Arthur! Arthur the tele!" ... no answer. Why was there no answer? That was weird. Alfred narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the doorway and into the hall, moving quickly now. He checked Arthur's room, the hallway, the kitchen, and the bathroom; but he was nowhere to be found.<br>So all that was left was a little smirk on the kid's face as he ran up to the phone, carefully picking it up.

"Hello? Arthur isnt here right now!" The little American felt smart, answering the phone in such a way and saying the right thing. But, he was surprised when the person on the other line hung up, and he just stared at the phone blankly. "-did the tele just hang up on me...?" He sighed, putting the phone back on it's hook and swaying off to the side, sitting on the couch.

"This is so boring. Why would Arthur just leave me like that? First he yells at me, and then he leaves!"  
>This gave Alfred an idea. Thats right, Arthur <em>left. <em>He wasnt there to scold Alfred anymore, or tell him that he couldnt go play outside in the rain! He jumped off the couch and darted to his room, putting on his blue rain boots and a coat; pulling an umbrella out from the closet. It was like he couldnt stop moving, he was just so excited that he would finally be able to go outside. Even though, he did go outside yesterday, but that was yesterday, and he wanted to go outside _today_! Looking both ways quickly, he opened the door and stepped out, making sure it was closed all the way when he stepped out of the British house into the rainy weather. The umbrella shot open and raised above the America's head as he jumped off the porch into the rain, smiling down at his rain boots as they splashed in the water.

Alfred ran everywhere. From the front yard, to the side yard, all the way to the end of the street. He was enjoying himself so much, it was a surprise when someone grabbed his arm. It wasnt a violent enough pull to make the small american freak out and scream, but just enough to make him jerk and turn around, throwing his umbrella at whoever was touching him. Quickly thinking that it might have been Arthur, he pulled his arm away and scooted back, glancing up at the tall man.  
>"Alfred! I told you not to play in the rain- Now look what you did!" Arthur raised a hand to his nose and hid the blood, the umbrella flying away and taking part in the wind. Alfred, with guilt, looked down at the ground, letting the water drip off his blonde hair. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled softly; not so much embarrassed that he was playing in the rain, but that he got caught. The older man sighed and shook his head, bending over to pick up the umbrella from the ground and closing it, looking back at the small boy. "Go inside, Alfred."<br>"But Arthur-!"  
>He glared, narrowing his eyebrows at the small boy. "Go!"<p>

Alfred glared back up at him, stomping his little feet and running into the house. It was just so... so mean of him! So Arthur-Like! Just to come in and ruin all his fun!  
>All these thoughts were running through his head, he couldnt stop them. He kicked off his shoes in the hallway and threw off his jacket, leaving it on the floor, slamming his door as he ran into his room. He felt the tears overlap in his eyes as some of the little ones streamed down his face. His hair was still lightly wet, but he could tell that he was crying from how angry he was. It wasnt even dinner time, but he crawled into his bed and laid face first into his pillow; silently crying into the small fluff. He ending up shivering, but moved his arms up near the pillow to keep himself from moving.<p>

Arthur sighed as he walked into the little boy's room. He knew he had yelled, and he honestly didnt mean to upset the kid...  
>"Alfred. It's not dinner time."<br>The Brit stepped closer to the bed when he heard no answer besides the muffled cries, as he sat down on the bed. "I didn't mean to yell at you... I don't want you outside when it's raining like this, someone could have grabbed you."  
>Alfred shook his head and turned the other way, keeping his face away from him. Arthur smiled lightly, trailing a hand onto the blanket and pulling it up over the little boy. "Tomorrow, Alfred, I'll play with you. I promise. We can play outside all you want."<p>

This made Alfred smile, as he turned around and looked up at him. His wide blue eyes stared up at him as a smile grew on his face, lifting his arms up to wrap them around the brit's arm. "Really! Promise!"  
>All Arthur could do was nod and smile, taking the small boy's hand and squeezing it lightly. "I promise..."<br>"Oh Yay! I can't wait, Arthur! We'll play all day in the rain! And it'll be lovely!" -The boy yawned, getting overly excited for the next day; which made the older man smile down at his younger brother. "Hey... Arthur... tell me a goodnight story." He just smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of the small American's head.

_"Well..." _

* * *

><p>i thought it might be a cute story.<p>

i was wrong.


End file.
